


I’m A Survivor

by CatNip_618



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Background Relationships, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dark Past, Gen, Murder Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:40:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28624251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatNip_618/pseuds/CatNip_618
Summary: In 1987, Harry Potter’s new best friend disappeared at Freddy Fazbear’s Pizzeria. A decade after, he applies for the night shift at very place his parents vowed to never return.Though, he quickly realizes that it isn’t just trying to solve the mystery of his old friend’s disappearance, but a complex labyrinth of murder, hostile animatronics, and the ghosts of his past that refuse to move on.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**I’m A Survivor**

____

**Chapter One**

_1987_

_Seven-year-old Harry was new to town and so were his mum and dad, Lily and James Potter. They’d just moved from England to Hurricane, Utah in the United States of America and and it was super cool! His mum and dad hadn’t unpacked the boxes all the way yet, so his mum went hunting for restaurants and places they could eat._

_Soon, she got really excited when she found a new restaurant that was having it’s grand opening and Harry really wanted to go when he saw the pictures on his mum’s computer. It was called Freddy Fazbear’s Pizzeria and it looked super fun! Harry’s dad had gone to look for a job, so it was just him and his mum. They arrived and it looked amazing! The building was massive and he felt so tiny! He bet his mum did too._

_But when they were approaching the big red front doors, Harry saw a man coming out of a old car near the back of the pizza place, and Harry noticed that he was wearing a purple shirt with a gold badge on it and he had blue eyes. The man was lugging a big duffel bag that looked twice his size! When he turned to see if his mum had noticed, found she hadn’t, he looked back and the man was gone! Maybe he was a ghost! Harry shrugged it off and when he went into the building, he was enthralled. There was a birthday party at the middle table and it looked like a girl with brown bushy curls was the birthday girl. There was a big cake with the number eight as a candle. She was past the age as he was! An older friend! Maybe she could be his new friend! But before he could introduce himself, his mum came up to the counter to order food._

_“What would you like, Harry?” His mum asked, pointing to the menu on the wall. Harry read the options and said, “Cheese pizza!” His mum ordered a cheese pizza and they went to a booth to wait for their meal. Soon, the pizza arrived and it was delicious! Then it was gone and Harry and his mum finished it all._

_“Mum, can I get some tokens so I can play on the arcades?” Harry asked sweetly. His mum sighed and went to pay for a cup of tokens. Harry squealed his thanks and ran off to a game called “Foxy Go! Go! Go!” and started to play. He was wiggling the nozzle furiously and he was so, so close to winning when someone said behind him, “Hi!” He turned and saw the brown haired girl from earlier. “Are you playing Foxy Go! Go! Go?” She asked._

_Harry nodded. “I think it’s my favorite game! Foxy’s real fast!”_

_“Foxy’s here, you know.” The girl said._

_Harry’s eyes widened. “Oh, yeah! I forgot about the robots!”_

_He turned to the stage and saw Freddy the bear, Chica the chicken (or was she a duck?) and Bonnie the bunny singing a song. They looked really happy, even if they were robots. Or “ani-ma-tronics” was what his mum described. He had no idea what those were. He really liked Freddy and he seemed very huggable, but his mum said no, don’t hug Freddy, it’s very important. Maybe he can’t hug him because of the robot parts that could poke him.Or, Harry shuddered, bite him! He knew bears can bite people, so maybe he should stay away._

_He saw Foxy talking to other kids and they looked really interested. Maybe he was telling them tales of Davy Jones’s locker! That sounded super cool. But first, he wanted to make a friend._

_“What’s your name?” Harry asked._

_“Hermione Granger.” Said the girl. “What’s yours?”_

_“Harry Potter.” Harry introduced, “I’m new in town. We moved from England! It’s a lot more sunny here!”_

_“That’s why your voice sounds funny!” Hermione giggled. “Do you want to try out therace karts? They’re only five tokens!”_

_Harry nodded. They went to the Race You! game and put in their tokens and sat in the tiny karts that actually didn’t have wheels. They just knocked you around like a roller coaster! Harry gripped the wheel and so did Hermione. Unfortunately, Harry lost and Hermione won. She earned ten tickets and Harry earned five. He shrugged, not really caring. It was a good day today! Hermione had to leave to open presents, and Harry wanted to play more games._

_“Bye bye, Harry!” Hermione waved._

_“Bye bye!” Harry echoed._

_After a while of going from arcade to arcade, Harry went to find Hermione to see if she’d do another round of Race You! He was low on tokens, but had enough for a few more rounds. He approached her friends and tapped a boy with red hair on the shoulder. He turned and saw blue eyes and lots of freckles._

_“Hi.” Harry chirped, “Have you seen Hermione Granger?”_

_The redhead shook his head. “No. I think she went to the bathroom, though.” He pointed to two doors, one pink and one blue. “You’re not going in there, are you?” The boy asked meanly._

_Harry shook his head, hiding his hurt feelings. “No. I’ll just knock.”_

_He went to the girls’ bathroom and knocked, calling Hermione’s name. But she didn’t say anything, which meant she wasn’t in there. He sighed, feeling dejected. Just when he was going to go to his mum, Harry felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see a tall yellow rabbit that looked like the robots on stage. It had big green eyes (like his!) and a purple bow tie._

_“Are you lost, little one?”_

_  
_ 1997

Harry awoke with a gasp, bolting upright. His scar throbbed, and once he gained his bearings, he flopped back onto the mattress that lay on the floor, rubbing his forehead. He hadn’t had that dream in years... Why was it popping up now?

He didn’t remember anything after the yellow rabbit had asked if he was lost, but the next thing he did remember was waking up in the hospital. He’d awoken with new scars slashing across his chest and stomach, and the one that oftentimes painfully throbbed whenever he thought of that day: the lightning bolt scar adorning his forehead. His parents were in tears and that day he had learned the concept of death. Six kids had gone missing that day, including Harry himself, but somehow he survived. Nobody told him how he’d made it through. All he knew was that he was found and injured.

The five others were kids named Ron Weasley, Cassidy Duncan, Jeremy Fitzgerald, Fritz Smith, and his new best friend. None, including Hermione Granger, were ever found. Seven-year-old Harry was scared and sad that his new friend was taken. His mum and dad and the police officers didn’t know who took them and Harry swore to avenge them. But it had been ten years and nobody heard from them again. He still thought about her and her big toothy smile. That was the day his innocence died.

Seventeen-year-old Harry Potter groaned as his scar flared. Usually when it did, he had something cold to press it onto. It helped most of the time. He lifted himself from the dingy mattress on the floor and went to the medium-sized fridge that held a coke. He pulled it out, pressing it against the old scar and sighed in relief as the pain ebbed.

Harry had been living on his own several months now, but it was obvious he wasn’t faring well. Well, it was mostly because of that time where he was arrested for the murder of Cedric Diggory. But he was at the wrong place at the wrong time, which his saving-people thing ended up killing the poor boy. But his parents knew he was innocent, so he spent a few months in juvenile detention with other misfits, and it sucked because the incident is now in his criminal record. Permanently. Which led to the fact that he always struggled to find a good job. Last time, Harry was a janitor at a weird hippie high school called Hogwarts and got fired when they found his criminal record (it was a little blondie snitch named Draco Malfoy who’d tattled on him). He did make a good friend named Neville Longbottom. Harry still chatted with him from time to time.

There was a sudden thump! that pulled Harry out of his past and he moved from the fridge to retrieve the newspaper. He checked it daily to search for jobs, but there never was much luck. Opening the door, he saw the mailman cycling away with his big blue duffel bag full of rolled up newspapers. Not even bothering to go back inside, Harry opened the newspaper and immediately went to the page that had the job ads.

The ad that was actually quite small and nearly unnoticeable was what caught his eyes. But what the job was made his blood run cold.

**HELP WANTED!**

**Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza**

**Family pizzeria looking for security guard to work the night shift 12 am to 6 am.**

**Monitor cameras, ensure safety of equipment and animatronic characters.**

**Not responsible for injury/dismemberment.**

**$120 a week. To apply, call: 1-800-FAZ-FAZBEAR**


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

Harry swallowed nervously. He hadn’t been there since he and the other kids had gone missing! His parents made it very clear that he was not to return to that place. And for good reason, because the animatronics had begun to reek and rot, oozing mucus and strange substances.

But he knew it was probably the only job he’d get, even if it cut back his sleep, and he wasn’t with his parents anymore. So he could choose to go there or not. But it didn’t sound very appealing. What the heck did “Not responsible for injury/dismemberment” mean? Surely, the job wasn’t that dangerous? Sighing in defeat, Harry dropped the newspaper on the coffee table, dressed for the day (which was face-to-face job hunting) and picked up his phone to dial the number.

“Hello?” The voice sounded tired and worn and a bit older than him.

“Is this Freddy Fazbear’s?” Harry asked.

“Are you applying for the night shift?” The voice suddenly sounded a little worried.

“Yeah.”

There was a momentary shuffling from he other line. “What’s your name?”

“Harry Potter.”

Silence. Then an awed, “You’re that kid. The survivor.”

Harry frowned, his scar tingling. “The what?”

The person chuckled nervously. “Nothing, it’s nothing. Okay, you’re Harry Potter and are you still in school?”

“Senior year.”

The other sucked in a sharp breath. “W-Well, you got the job! C-Congratulations! Be at the front doors by 11:30, and we’ll give you your uniform. Remember, you earn $120 at the end of the week!” And then the line went dead.

Harry stared at his phone, perplexed and little spooked. He got the job, just like that? He was beginning to regret applying. But it was nothing, right? And what did he mean by “You’re that kid. The survivor.”? Harry had thought nobody had known he’d apparently survived whatever the bloody hell had happened to him, because his parents told him the story was kept under wraps and all hush-hush. Well, looks like he’s famous at that weird place.

Plus, he thought it was a little odd to have a dream/memory of the pizzeria only to find an ad from the exact place in the waking world. Maybe it was a message. Or a warning.

11:45 pm

Harry parked his 1970 Chevrolet Camaro he’d gotten from his dad after he’d left in front of the building he hadn’t seen since he was seven years old. His scar was throbbing almost as badly as it was when he’d had that dream. He had a coke pulled fresh from the fridge, and it was still cold since the drive only about fifteen minutes. The pizzeria looked older and not that well cared for. The big red doors were worn down from the long decade of people entering and leaving. The sign was the most weathered; Foxy was barely visible under the lack of paint and buildup of grime.

Harry sighed, exiting his car and locking it with the keys he’d gotten along with it. He approached the big red doors and paused. He had very little memory of the place and he’d lost a huge chunk of it when the yellow rabbit had shown up. Bringing a hand to open the doors, he winced when his scar flared and pressed the cold coke to it in relief.

The tables were all the same, but the banners and ribbons slightly different. He didn’t dare look at the animatronics up on stage, but he didn’t see Foxy anywhere. Maybe the business decommissioned him, after that accident. They kept that all hush-hush too, and that’s why Harry knew it was an accident but didn’t know any of the details.

He saw janitors sweeping up the place and noticed none of them met his eyes. They were all stone-faced, pale and completely silent. There was the noise of a door opening and Harry turned to see a strangely middle-aged man with greying hair approaching. (He looked familiar with those blue eyes of his...) In his hands he held a familiar purple shirt with a familiar gold badge. For a spilt second, Harry’s mind flashed back to the day saw that mysterious man...

Harry saw a man coming out of a old car near the back of the pizza place, and Harry noticed that he was wearing a purple shirt with a gold badge on it and he had blue eyes. The man was lugging a big duffel bag that looked twice his size! When he turned to see if his mum had noticed, found she hadn’t, he looked back and the man was gone! Maybe he was a ghost!

“Mr Potter?”

Harry blinked and saw that the middle-aged man was staring at him. “Are you alright?”

“Uh, yeah. I-I just remembered something...” Harry mumbled. The man’s eyes seemed to soften and he patted Harry on the shoulder. “Well, here’s your uniform. You can go change in the bathroom.” He pointed to the still pink and blue doors from afar. Harry nodded his thanks and went to the doors, staring at the pink one for a moment. That was the last time he’d heard of Hermione. And the first and last time he’d talked to the redhead, Ron Weasley. Apparently, he had six older brothers and one younger sister.

He entered the boys’ bathroom and changed into his uniform. He turned to the fingerprint-streaked mirror and nearly flinched. The face of the man he’d seen flashed before his eyes and Harry realized how similar he looked, expect the man’s eyes had been blue. And Harry looked younger.

Exiting the bathroom, the man then led him down a secluded hallway that was off-limits to kids and parents, and they entered an office that was quite stuffy, even with the help of the creaky old fan that turned its wheel. The man introduced the computer that sat on a wooden desk and showed the cameras that would keep an eye on the animatronics. Strangely, there was one that had only audio. Maybe it was the kitchen. There were two big red buttons that would close the steel doors, and Harry couldn’t help but ask why there were there. The man had said it was for safety reasons.

Once the introductions were over, Harry asked for the man’s name, but he said that it was useless knowing who he was for unknown reasons. Then he said to stay there no matter what until 6 am. “Survive.” He’d demanded quite fiercely.

So now Harry sat there, waiting for midnight to strike, but pretty quickly he got bored and wanted to explore. Easing off the squeaky swiveling chair, he tentatively stepped over the threshold and with the flashlight he’d found in a drawer of the desk, he peeked over into the dark hallway. Harry aimed the beam at a door he hadn’t noticed before. “Parts and Service.”

Suddenly, his scar was burning like a white hot poker branding his forehead and, swearing like a sailor, he stumbled back into the office, quickly pressing his warming coke against the scar. But that didn’t help much. And were his scars on his chest throbbing now too? Rubbing at them, he could tell they felt tender and freakishly soft. Like they were at risk of splitting open, which they never have. They’d been stiff and little tender after he’d gotten the bandages and stitches removed all those years ago.

Harry checked his watch. And gawked. It was already 11:55! How had time gone that fast? Or maybe the pain was longer than he thought or he was missing another memory! Merlin, today couldn’t get any creepier! He checked the cameras and saw that the janitors had left and the place had already closed down for the night. He was alone. Totally and utterly alone, haunted by the ghosts of his past.

Soon it struck midnight and Harry squared his shoulders, ready for the long, boring road ahead. But he jumped when the old landline phone rang to life. He pressed the answer button and a man’s voice piped up.

“Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you.”

Oh that’s good, Harry thought. I get some advice and tips!

“I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?

“Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person.”

That little bit of no responsibility for injury again...

“Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced.”

Harry’s face drained of all color. _What the bloody FUCK is he talking about?!_ Damage and death? What, was one of the animatronics going to gut him alive right here in this office?

“Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know...”

No shit, Sherlock!

“But there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay.

“So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit.”

Oh no. That’s not good. Wandering during the day, that’s fine. But at night? Nope.

“Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too.”

Harry remembered that. It was very interesting to see them walk.

“But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?”

That happened that year?! Harry gulped. Good thing he wasn’t there! Or maybe... he was... but was unable to witness it because he was missing his memory! Or maybe his parents didn’t tell him...?

“Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to... forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit.”

Harry had never, so badly wanted to chuck the phone at the wall, but he knew it was important. But that? What if a kid spent the night here? Lawsuits galore! Plus he’d die. Well, shit. That’s why the caller didn’t ask for an interview and that’s why he doesn’t know the old man’s name! Because they thought he was gonna die the first night! And that explained the reasons to bleach the fucking carpet! He actually might be gutted right here if he did t protect himself!

“Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death.”

Harry vowed he was going to avoid that.

“Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh.

“Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night.”

The phone went dead and Harry sat stunned. His life was on the line! And it was would the animatronics’ faults! Harry was sure it was connected to Hermione’s disappearance but it made no sense! Groaning, he checked his watch and saw it was already 1 am. He leaned forward, seeing the little percentage box that read 98% and clicked on the camera that shows the stage.

Bonnie was gone!

“Shit!” Harry cursed. He clicked the camera that showed the storage closet and found Bonnie in there. Staring at the camera. At him. Harry scar suddenly flared and he groaned in pain, shutting his eyes. After a moment, he opened them and saw that Bonnie had moved again. He flipped through the cameras and saw that he was with... Chica! Chica had moved too! Harry swiped the sweat off his brow. This was already taxing!

For the the next two hours, Harry spent his time warding off the animatronics and he had several close calls with Bonnie and Chica, but Freddy and Foxy hadn’t moved yet. (Apparently he was still here but seemingly decommissioned, stored in an abandoned Pirate’s Cove.) He was nearing 50% and it was getting lower. He swore he’d seen a yellow bear on the poster instead of Freddy. It made him shiver because it reminded him of the yellow rabbit. His eyes had begun to droop and Harry had given up holding his head to not fall asleep. He laid his head over his arms and closed his eyes.

_He saw the yellow bear, not a yellow rabbit. It had a black top hat and bow tie. It was slumped in a corner and had empty eye sockets. It twitched feebly every now and then. Suddenly, its head flew off its body and stared straight at Harry with black eyes with white pupils._

_“It’s me!” A little girl giggled._

Harry awoke with a shout, confused at the sudden beeping noise. He looked at his watch and saw it read 6 am! He’d slept that long? And without the animatronics attacking and stuffing him into a suit? What the heck...? 

Night one was over. The new day had begun. He’d survived.

Standing slowly, Harry exited the office and dumped his empty coke in the trash, watching the animatronics that stood on the stage, motionless. He caught sight of the eerily familiar man fumbling with the keys to the building outside and Harry glared. He knew why nobody had told him his life was at risk every night, but it was still stupid to not do so!

The man entered, but schooled his features when he saw an angry Harry standing nearby.

“You made it.” He said bluntly.

Harry nodded, his eyes steel. He was too tired to argue or to confront him so he shook his head and walked out the door, swinging his key ring around his finger. The pain in his scar faded as he got further away from the building.

Arriving to his apartment, Harry shrugged off his uniform, realizing he’d mistakingly brought it home. But if he hadn’t, who would wash it? He didn’t care, he’d keep it. He flopped onto his mattress and fell into an uneasy sleep.

_The tune of “My Grandfather’s Clock” rang through the building and his scars burned. He was in the main area, but the tables and chairs were gone. So were the animatronics. It was empty expect for the streamers and ribbons._

_Suddenly, a brown haired girl appeared, looking angry. Harry had known her as Hermione Granger. She opened her mouth and a stream of blood poured out, splattering messily onto her shirt and the floor. The yellow rabbit approached Hermione from behind and its permanent smile seemed to widen._

_“Are you lost, little one?”_

“Bloody _fuck_!” Harry screeched, his eyes snapping open. He pressed a hand to his scar, keening as it burned at its worst. He shuddered and shook, trying to regain his composure. He looked out his dirty window and saw the sun already past setting. Harry’s eyes widened. Why was he sleeping so much these days? And his dreams were getting freakier and more alarming! He saw the clock on the nightstand and saw it was 9:30. He had three hours and thirty minutes until his shift at the cursed pizzeria. All he wanted was to A) find out why he was being haunted by his past when it should’ve been over by now and B) do something productive.

Harry pulled out his wallet from his jacket and opened it to find a least twenty dollars inside. He was sure he had enough to do a few hours at the gym. Choosing that route, he changed his clothes into a more athletic style, packed a towel and some headphones with his new MpMan F10 that had some good songs on it.

It took about twenty minutes to drive to the gym and he parked in a open spot right a the front doors. Entering, he payed his fee, which was only fifteen dollars, dumped his stuff in a secure locker and quickly found a treadmill. He started it up at a low speed and put in his headphones, turning his music to a favorite song called “I’ll Be Missing You”.

Jogging at a leisurely pace, Harry hardly noticed his song changing into something he’d only been hearing recently in his dreams. “My Grandfather’s Clock”. His pace slowed and his eyes closed.

_“Are you lost, little one?”_

Suddenly his world went topsy-turvy and he fell off the treadmill with a spectacular crash! Yelping, he opened his eyes and saw other people staring at him. His headphones had been knocked off and now “Tubthumping” was playing from them. Loudly.

He quickly stood, shutting off his MpMan and rushing away from the crowd. He got his key to his locker, removed his belongings, wiped his brow with the towel he’d brought with him and left.

Then he realized he’d forgotten to shut off the treadmill.


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

Harry arrived home, breathing hard. He checked his watch and saw it was 11:15 pm. He’d been at the gym much longer than he thought. He was losing track of time and it was making him paranoid.

He was getting increasingly confused and wanted for all the mystery to end. But he knew, for that to happen, he’d have to solve it. So, he stepped into his house, changed his clothes to some slacks and a white tee shirt, grabbed a coke and booted up his computer. He’d had it for a while and he’d bought it with the remaining money he had after paying his rent. He clicked on the Google tab and clicked on the search bar: “1987 Freddy Fazbear’s”. He pressed ENTER and several results came up. He went to the World Wide Web and found articles surrounding the disappearance

Most of the articles said they’d gone missing in June, which was the month he had disappeared with them. Some articles didn’t list their names but some did. At the end of the page, he came upon a more recent article that mentioned a rumor based on the fact that the animatronics had started to smell and leak mucus, saying that the killer might’ve stuffed the children into the animatronics themself.

Harry paled. That sounded plausible. But it didn’t explain why the animatronics were murderous at night. He continued reading the recent article and it had people’s suggestions of the animatronics being possessed by the vengeful spirits of the dead children. Harry wasn’t surprised, and it kind of scared him. Maybe when he did his second night shift, he could try to convince the animatronics that he was one of them, but a survivor. That sounded like a good plan. If that didn’t work, every man for himself.

11:30 pm

Harry arrived at the pizzeria fifteen minutes earlier than yesterday and headed straight for the stage, ignoring the man who’d seen him. He looked at the animatronics, giving each of them a personal look before moving onto the next.

He sighed, rubbing his scar. “I’m sorry.” He said sincerely. “If there’s something I could do for you...” Shaking his head, Harry went for the office, didn’t bother booting up the computer and simply pulled his cap over his eyes and leaned back in the chair, ready for a nap. Earlier, he’d planned to try to interpret his dreams and get some information on what happened all those years ago; he was sure that if he got a message to Hermione and the others, maybe they’d stop attacking him.

Eventually, the soft whirring of the fan relaxed him and soon he’d fallen into a deep sleep...

_“My Grandfather’s Clock” was playing somewhere hidden and seven-year-old Harry was staring at the yellow rabbit with the purple bow tie._

_“Are you lost, little one?”_

_Harry shook his head. “No, but have you seen Hermione Granger anywhere? She’s got curly brown hair and a missing tooth.” He said, “She’s eight!”_

_The yellow rabbit nodded, its ears flopping. Then it turned and made a gesturing motion._

_“Follow me.”_

_Harry followed the yellow rabbit, and he looked for his mum to see if he could see her and he could; she was on her phone, talking. Probably to his dad. Harry planned to tell his mum of the friendly yellow rabbit that helped find his new friend!_

_Someone put a hand on his shoulder and Harry turned to see the yellow rabbit staring at him. “Let’s go find my new friend!” Harry cheered and the rabbit steered him away from the party, down a hallway._

_“My Grandfather’s Clock” increased in volume and sounded almost desperate. It was coming from the room called “Parts and Service”. Chiming away and warning him... Warning him for what?_

Harry’s eyes snapped open and with a gasp, he shakily sat up from his sudden slumped position on top the desk. He felt very weak, and his scar was on fire, but he knew it was worth it. He’d finally remembered a little more of what had happened so long ago. He remembered hearing the tune of “My Grandfather’s Clock” as he neared the door that read “Parts and Service” as the yellow rabbit led him away.

Harry felt stupid for not thinking about it before. The yellow rabbit was obviously a man in a costume, and was very likely the others’ killer. But when he descended into his mind, seven-year-old Harry thought he was a friendly yellow rabbit helping him look for Hermione, his new friend.

But who was playing the tune? It sounded like it was from a music box, but he’d never heard of a animatronic that had that. It was possible it’d been decommissioned like Foxy.

Groaning, Harry looked at his watch and saw it was 11:55. Sighing, he booted up the computer and checked the cameras. The janitors were gone and so was the old man. He was alone, once again. But he noticed two little pinpricks of light nearby the right of the main area. Frowning, Harry leaned closer but he couldn’t make out what it was. He hoped it wasn’t Freddy.

He blinked and it was gone. How odd... But then he caught sight of one of the tablecloths fluttering and something rushing underneath it. Strange.

Soon it was midnight. And the phone rang for the second time, startling Harry.

“Uhh, Hello? Hello? Uh, well, if you're hearing this and you made it to day two, uh, congrats! I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses.”

Oh that’s great. _Does it explain the thing under the table?_ Harry thought sarcastically.

“Uhh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk just to make sure everyone's in their proper place. You know...”

Harry checked the cameras and saw that Bonnie had already left the stage. Chica and Freddy remained.

“Uh... Interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often. I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though, so, hey, I guess that's one more reason not to run out of power, right? I-I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights. There are blind spots in your camera views, and those blind spots happen to be right outside of your doors. So if-if you can’t find something, or someone,”

Or someone?

“On your cameras, be sure to check the door lights. Uh, you might only have a few seconds to react... Uh, not that you would be in any danger, of course. I'm not implying that. Also, check on the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time. The character in there seems unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like being watched. I don't know. Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control! Uh, talk to you soon!”

An hour into the night, Harry noticed that the decommissioned Foxy was more active and his yellow eyes could be seen peeking from the pulled curtains. Just like Phone Guy said so.

And then suddenly, Bonnie was at the open door. Harry froze and held his flashlight protectively over himself, waiting for anything that could happen. He’d try to talk to him first, though, before anything did.

“Bonnie.” Harry gulped, “Well—one of the kids. Cassidy, Ron, Jeremy...” Bonnie’s head cocked at the Jeremy’s name and Harry knew he’d hit a sore spot, so to speak.

“J-Jeremy? Can you h-hear me?”

Bonnie stared. Then, abruptly, his red eyes turned black with white pinpricks replacing the pupils and he let his jaw drop slightly. Harry clamped his hands over his ears when a piercing agonized scream ripped through the silence of the office. It sounded like a young boy in extreme pain.

It was unending. Harry opened his eyes and saw Bonnie still slack-jawed and he cried, “Stop! Jeremy, please stop!”

Bonnie—or rather, Jeremy—stopped his screaming. The silence that followed was ringing and painful. Bonnie seemed to stand straighter and he soon turned and walked away. Harry, keening quietly, figured that was a proper reaction since he didn’t die, but he was pretty sure his eardrums had burst.

He sat at the desk and turned to the cameras, seeing that Bonnie had returned to the dining area. Chica was there too, but was looking at Bonnie. Maybe they were having a conversation about what happened just then? He checked Foxy and saw he was standing outside the Cove, but was still frozen.

He went back to the dining area and saw Bonnie and Chica were gone. Harry found the chicken in the right hallway and Bonnie in the storage closet again. Foxy hadn’t budged and not had Freddy. It was nearing 5 am and Harry was starting to get tired again. His nap had been only twenty-five minutes and he hadn’t gotten any good sleep due to recent events.

Suddenly, he had a very, very stupid idea. The man said to not leave the office, but he wanted to solve this mystery before the end of his week. And he had three days left, and was only allowed in the building from 12 am to 6 am. So why not improvise? Plus, if he made Bonnie tame (excluding the screams), he could make the others tame too! He just had to figure out which child possessed which animatronic. He was positive Jeremy possessed Bonnie, so he needed to check out Foxy, Chica and Freddy. And another animatronic or something else because there was a fifth child. One of them was the last to be killed. But they were all vengeful.

Harry gripped his flashlight and stepped towards the left door. He took in a deep breath and took a hesitant step past the door and waited for anything drastic to happen, but after waiting for several seconds, nothing did. But when he was fully in the hallway, he heard metallic footsteps. He turned just in time to see Foxy running down the hall, full sprint. Harry brandished his flashlight and blurted the first name that came to his mind.

“Ron!”

The fox froze mid-stride. He dropped his arms from their raised state and cocked his head just like Bonnie. Harry’s eyes widened. “You’re Ron? Ron Weasley?”

His eyes changed color just like Bonnie’s and he stomped his metal foot, very much like an upset child. Then he dropped his jaw and a terrified voice cried out, “Save me!” He then turned away and sprinted back to Pirate’s Cove. Harry stood there, stunned. Looks like he tamed another one! Suddenly there was an annoying beeping and Harry saw that his watch read 6 am. He’d made it!

Harry had left, once again ignoring the old man, and made his list once he’d arrived at his apartment. He wrote it out and scanned it once he was done.

_ Animatronics: _

_Ron Weasley: Foxy_

_Jeremy Fitzgerald: Bonnie_

_Hermione Granger: ???_

_Fritz Smith: ???_

_Cassidy Duncan: ???_

_ Remaining Animatronics: _

_Freddy_

_Chica_

_Golden Bear/Golden Freddy???_

_???_

So Harry had three more nights to solve the rest of the riddle and he was obviously missing something very important, since there was an one more child and not enough animatronics to possess. (Well, there was the mysterious “Golden Freddy” that he’d seen in his dreams. Maybe it was a girl who was possessing him because it obviously sounded like a girl. So either it was Hermione or Cassidy.) Or maybe there were more stored in either the storage closet or through the door that read “Parts and Service”. Scratch that, the storage closet was way too small for an animatronic to fit in there, much less an endoskeleton!

Harry decided he had enough for the day and laid on his mattress to take a nap. He didn’t have anyone to hang out with, so he was free to do anything he wanted, which was take a bloody nap!

When he awoke seventeen hours later, he realized he hadn’t dreamed a single thing. But he swore he could hear the faint tune of the music box.


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

Harry arrived at Freddy Fazbear’s Pizzeria at 11:45 on the dot. He saw the middle-aged man in his office near the big red front doors and he was shifting through some papers that came from one of the drawers of his desk. Once again, when he looked up at Harry, he turned away from the old man, scoffing all the way. Was it just him, or was he finally noticing how weird that man was? Well, he’d be done with the whole horror story once he figured out the possessions and...

Oh. Harry slowed to a stop. He’d have to find the killer, right? In order to help the kids avenge their murders, he’d have to find and somehow stop the killer. Hopefully that didn’t mean eliminating him, but just locking him up. Groaning as he entered the office, Harry realized how much more difficult this had just gotten. And he felt really stupid because why would there be murdered children if there was no killer? It was obvious from the very beginning!

For the third time in four nights, Harry watched as his watch ticked to midnight. Harry counted to three and the phone rang.

“Hello, hello? Hey you're doing great! Most people don’t last this long. I mean, you know, they usually move on to other things by now. I'm not implying that they died. Th-th-that’s not what I meant. Uh, anyway I better not take up too much of your time. Things start getting real tonight.

“Uh... Hey, listen, I had an idea: if you happen to get caught and want to avoid getting stuffed into a Freddy suit, uhh, try playing dead! You know, go limp. Then there's a chance that, uh, maybe they’ll think that you're an empty costume instead. Then again if they think you're an empty costume, they might try to... stuff a metal skeleton into you. I wonder how that would work.”

Harry shuddered. Either by breaking your face and jaw apart or getting a necrophilic sodomy/buggery up the ass. Or if he were female, then getting fucked by metal up the Fanny; pure necrophilia both ways.

“Yeah, never mind, scratch that. It's best just not to get caught. Um... Ok, I'll leave you to it. See you on the flip side.”

So Phone Guy said it was getting real tonight? Well, Harry was prepared! And if he died, he go out with a bang! Well, as much as a bang as he can with the fact he’d be stuffed into a Freddy suit. Great.

Did that mean Freddy was active tonight? Harry went back to the cams that shows the dining hall and—Yep!—Freddy was gone, along with the others! All he could see was two pinpricks of white light that played as his eyes. He startled a little when there was a flash of “the thing” hiding under the long tables. What the heck was it? Was it the connection to the tune he’d hear in his dreams?

Harry moved onto Pirate’s Cove and Foxy was already peeking from a little slit in the curtains. He let out a heavy breath. Phone Guy was right, it was getting real tonight. He eventually found Bonnie in the entrance of the left hallway and heard Chica messing around in the kitchens. That was the camera that had only audio but no view. Those were definitely pots and pans he heard down there. Maybe Chica likes pizza?

He managed to ward off Bonnie once he’d reached the door, closing it in his face, but Bonnie didn’t do anything. He didn’t even look hostile. Looks like the taming had worked! It seemed that if Harry tamed the spirit inside the suits, they wouldn’t attack him because they knew he was trying to help. Somehow, Chica was scary fast and ended up at the door sooner than he’d thought. Harry had one hand hovering over the big red button and the other wielding a flashlight.

Harry guessed a name. “Fritz Smith.”

Chica didn’t cock her head like the other two. Instead, she had an immediate reaction: her eyes turned black, pupils whitened and her beaky jaw dropped. Loud crying and sniffling emitted from her like a scared child was in the very room with him. Tears sprung into his eyes and he realized that was the first time he’d shown emotion since he had started this whole shit show.

“Okay,” Harry uttered and Chica closed her beak and the crying stopped. The realization that he was probably hearing the last moments of the children’s deaths was very unnerving and made him feel uncomfortable. She left and Harry was alone again. Forlornly, he checked the cameras again and found Freddy lurking in the girls’ bathroom. Harry let out a quiet chuckle at that. But then he gasped. What if the spirit inside Freddy was a girl? He didn’t like to be stereotypical, but it was a possibility. So Freddy was either Cassidy or Hermione.

Harry was checking on Foxy, who hadn’t budged from his peering out from the curtains, and heard a laugh. It was deep and baritone, soothing almost, only if he wasn’t a possessed animatronic. He knew it was Freddy. Harry turned around and saw him in the freaking office! He squeaked pathetically and shine the beam of the flashlight into Freddy’s eyes. He wracked his mind for a name that would be Freddy, and suddenly noticed that Freddy’s fake fur was brown like Hermione’s hair. Harry quirked a little smile.

“Hermione Granger.” He whispered.

Freddy dropped his microphone. Harry blinked. He was not expecting that kind of reaction. It fell to the floor with a hollow clunk, and Freddy opened his mouth, eyes going black and white, and suddenly there was desperate pleading coming from him. Hermione’s voice.

“No! No! Please, don’t hurt me! Stop!”

Harry inhaled sharply and closed his eyes, flinching as she begged and cried. A tear fell down his cheek and he shook his head. “Please, make it stop.” He pleaded.

The pleading stopped but the animatronic’s mouth did not close. Harry felt his heart shatter when he heard Freddy—Hermione—utter a broken whisper, “Harry!”

Harry gasped. “Hermione!”

But Freddy didn’t say anything else. He picked up his microphone and left the office. Harry’s lip quivered. He’d just heard Hermione “speak” for the first time in ten years.

_“Bye bye, Harry!” Hermione waved._

_“Bye bye!” Harry echoed._

Seven-year-old Harry never knew he was saying farewell to a friend who would be murdered just a little while later. He hoped dearly she didn’t suffer. But it seemed like she did and that her killer made it as painful as possible.

Harry took his seat and saw that Freddy was in the girls’ bathroom again, staring at the camera and the rabbit and chicken were in the dining hall, also staring at the camera. Foxy was still peeking out the curtain, but he was sure that the animatronic was looking directly at the camera too! All of them were. All he now needed to do was find their killer (it was what they wanted, right?) and somehow get him locked up or, as a last resort, eliminating him.

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

6 am. Harry stood from his chair and dusted himself off. He left the office and headed down the hallway. As he walked towards the big red front doors, the lights turned on and Harry felt a sudden prickling at the back of his neck. He turned and caught sight of a white faced... thing peeking from the hallway he’d just exited from. It had black eyes with white pupils with purple tears running down its face from under its sloping eyes and rosy red cheeks. But the most unnerving of all was the gaping empty smile with a pair of bright red lips, matching the circles on its cheeks.

Harry realized it might’ve been another animatronic but he’d never seen one like the one he was seeing before. Maybe it was Cassidy who was possessing it.

“Cassidy?” Harry wondered.

The thing cocked it head and Harry felt hope in his heart, but when the thing shook its head, his heart plummeted.

“Who are you, then?”

“My Grandfather’s Clock” began to play and Harry realized he tune had been coming from the thing the whole time! The thing had been communicating with him in his dreams since he’d started his job and... wait!

“You were in the “Parts and Service” room when... when they went missing...” Harry exclaimed. But his thoughts were interrupted when he heard he jangling of keys and a door unlocking. He turned to see the old man entering and he heard the tune from the thing (animatronic?) fading away as it left.

Harry made a quick decision and approached the old man. “Hey, I never got your name! What is it?” He asked, trying to make a friendly smile.

The old man looked at him and grunted, “Name’s Tom. Tom Riddle.”

“You used to work here, right?”

Tom gave him an are-you-shitting-me look and grumbled, “I was once a night guard in the 80s. Animatronics were intent on murder during those times too.”

“What about the kids?”

“Dunno.” The man’s eyes flickered to Harry’s scar on his forehead and Harry resisted smoothing down his bangs. That wasn’t the first time someone had looked at his scar like that, but this was the first time it was looked at purely because he’d survived going missing.

“What have you heard?” Harry continued.

“Oh, that they went missing. You did too. Still don’t know how you survived.”

Immediately it struck a chord in Harry’s mind. Harry eyes widened just barely at the hinted implement. Did he just say what Harry thought he said? That sounded like a killer wondering why one of their victims had survived.

“Well,” said the man, “Off you go. Night’s over. Shoo!” Harry quickly left and kept his mind blank as he walked to his car. He spotted a old cat that made Harry’s face pale. It was almost identical to the one the man from ten years ago had stepped out of, excluding the scratches of worn out paint and little dents in the metal.

As Harry pulled out of the lot, he made several notes: 1) He had been an ignorant twat the whole time because he never looked at his surroundings. 2) Harry didn’t have an ounce of evidence, but now, in his suspicious opinions, the middle-aged man—aka Tom Riddle—was a suspect. But first he’d find evidence of the man he’d ignored for so long.

After he’d arrived at his apartment, he’d locked his car, didn’t bother changing into a different outfit and immediately hopped onto his computer, turning it on once again.

He punched in “Tom Riddle” and pounded ENTER, getting some results. He found some Toms on Yahoo! and WikiWikiWeb, but nothing relating to the man he’d met. So Harry decided to go a different route. He searched in “Freddy Fazbear’s Pizzeria” and the logo popped up with the owner’s name on it. There was a page regarding the history of the building and the owner so he clicked on that.

It started by listing the names of Henry Emily and William Afton. Henry was the creator of Freddy Fazbear’s and William was his coworker, or right-hand man. But he didn’t seem any pictures, which was disappointing. Apparently, Henry had a daughter named Charlotte (who her friends called “Charlie”) but she was murdered in 1983 in a earlier version of Freddy Fazbear’s, that had instead been called Fredbear’s Family Diner, that housed two animatronics instead of four. That was also the same year the “Bite of ‘83” occurred, but Harry didn’t know much about it except that a child had been injured by one of the animatronics.

Harry left the WikiWikiWeb and clicked on Images to find what it looked like. He saw a cheery-looking building with a grand opening banner across the big purple doors. Harry continued further and saw the stage. It had a unfamiliar yellow bear that looked nothing like the Golden Freddy he’d seen in his dreams, and honestly, it looked kind of ridiculous. His name was “Fredbear”, hence the name of the diner. And the animatronic next to Fredbear...

“Oh my God.”

It was the yellow rabbit.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has come for the past to haunt the future.

**Chapter Five**

Harry sat there in silence, staring at the frozen yellow rabbit in the old picture, his five-fingered hand waving to the crowd, green eyes welcoming and bow tie polished.

The yellow rabbit... was here. Proof that his dreams were real. That the yellow rabbit was the monster behind the murders.

Harry frantically kept reading and skimmed the rest of the article, his heart dropping more and more as he learned information that changed everything.

The yellow rabbit’s name was “Spring Bonnie” and was a decommissioned springlock suit that could be used as both an animatronic and a costume. Someone had been inside that suit when he’d approached Harry. Someone who was his new friend’s murderer.

This was bad. Really bad. He might be in danger! The WikiWikiWeb page listed the birth of William and Henry but didn’t list their passing, so that meant they were still alive. Alive and well. Alive and well and hunting. One of them was hunting Harry to finish the job!

What if Henry Emily was the one to murder his own daughter? Or maybe the coworkers got into a massive fight and William Afton murdered Charlotte in a revengeful rage? It had to be an employee because if someone were wearing that suit, then that meant they knew enough about robotics and how to properly manage and care for springlock suits.

Whodunnit?

Sighing, Harry logged out of his computer and sat on his mattress. He had fifteen hours until his fourth night. He pulled out his list and erased he question marks.

_ Animatronics: _

_Ron Weasley: Foxy_

_Jeremy Fitzgerald: Bonnie_

_Hermione Granger: Freddy_

_Fritz Smith: Chica_

_Cassidy Duncan: Golden Freddy/The Thing???_

_ Remaining Animatronics: _

~~_Freddy_ ~~

~~_Chica_ ~~

_Golden Freddy???_

_The Thing???_

Well now he had the identities of the main four and suspected Cassidy was Golden Freddy, but with the discovery of “the thing”, he wasn’t so sure anymore. Well all he had to do was take a nap and try to contact Golden Freddy through his mind or however it works... if it worked.

He continued doing research and found out that it was William Afton’s only son named Michael who’d died in the Bite of ‘83 by getting his frontal lobe bitten off by Fredbear and that Charlotte had been murdered only months after the tragedy. It also listed that William’s only daughter, Elizabeth had gone missing not long before Michael’s death. There was an extra link shown and Harry found it had been a sister location owned by William Afton and that Elizabeth had died in a freak accident by a very different animatronic named Circus Baby.

The sister location was called Circus Baby’s Pizza World. Harry sighed in annoyance. Why was it the pizzerias that got the bad luck? And this family was cursed! William had lost his children in less than a year and Henry Emily had too! And the Circus Baby animatronic could also be possessed by Elizabeth! Harry clicked on a image that was provided and saw that the massive doll/clown-looking robot had blue eyes, but there was another taken from a few months later where she had bright green eyes! Had Elizabeth been born with green eyes? He didn’t know what William’s eye color was, so that was problematic.

Harry continued his researching...

11:45 pm

Harry was dog tired. He sat in his car for a moment, rubbing his eyes for the hundredth time that day. He’d done so much research and knew a lot more about William Afton and Henry Emily, all from “educational” research but he didn’t find much about the locations because a lot of the incidents were hushed up and locked away.

He entered the restaurant but didn’t see theman he’d talked to earlier. Harry checked the doorknob of his office and found it locked. He knocked but there was no response. Sighing wearily, he walked past the animatronics and went down the office.

But he only stood there for a moment. His scar was throbbing in time with his heartbeat and he knew something big was going to happen, but he didn’t know what. He didn’t bother answering the phone when it rang but Phone Guy was still there. But something was wrong.

“Hello, hello? Hey! Hey, wow, day four! I knew you could do it.

“Uh, hey, listen, I may not be around to send you a message tomorrow.”

Harry was startled when he heard banging noises from the receiver. That wasn’t good.

“It's-It's been a bad night here for me. Um, I-I'm kinda glad that I recorded my messages for you—when I did. Uh, hey, do me a favor.”

There were more banging noises.

“Maybe sometime, uh, you could check inside those suits in the back room?”

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

“I’m gonna to try to hold out until someone checks. Maybe it won’t be so bad.”

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

“Uh, I-I-I-I always wondered what was in all those empty heads back there.” Then there’s a unfamiliar chiming that definitely wasn’t “My Grandfather’s Clock”. Sudden, deep moaning came from somewhere afar.

“You know... Oh no...” A loud screech of static made Harry jump as the call abruptly ended. Harry swallowed heavily, face pale.

So, Phone Guy was dead. He never made it. Well, Harry was planning on going to the back room, final request or not. He’d planned it from the very beginning. He was always one who disregarded the rules and he broke plenty of them during his stay at juvenile detention.

Squaring his shoulders, Harry knew he was safe because he’d helped the spirits understand he was going to help them avenge their murders, but still needed to find the identity of the thing and the killer. He turned and exited the office and headed toward the back room door. As he neared, his scar began to throb even faster and more painfully, and it was at its peak when he touched the door. But when he opened it, the pain suddenly rushed away like a balloon in the wind. He gasped a little at the sensation, continuing into the room, seeing a large endoskeleton sitting on the metal table, its eyes fixed directly on him.

Spotting a massive white box with red painted ribbon wrapped around it like a gift stuffed in a corner and when Harry neared it, he began to hear the tunes of “My Grandfather’s Clock” that seemed to be ringing inside his head. He knelt and brushed his fingers against the flaps of the box, hands trembling.

He slowly opened and looked inside. At first all he could see was blackness but realized that it had a shape. It looked like a humanoid body with white stripes wrapping around its legs and arms. He let out a yelp when it suddenly turned and revealed its face. It was the face he’d seen at the end of his last shift. It shifted and Harry noticed the strings that were attached. They were nearly translucent and reflected weakly off from the hall light from the doorway.

It was a puppet. A marionette.

Harry quickly stood and backed away as it rose from its confines and Harry saw it’s true form. A very thin, black body and had the white stripes around its arms and legs that end in three-fingered claws and points, and had three large white buttons upon its chest.

Harry had a feeling he wasn’t allowed to speak for some reason and watched as the puppet moved from its box to the back room door and Harry noticed the endoskeleton was still watching him.

He followed the puppet to the space of empty wallpaper that was just past the steel doors and pointed at it, watching Harry.

“Er... I don’t understand.”

The puppet pointed again, making a musical chime and beckoned Harry closer. He cautiously approached and watched as the puppet used its sharp claw-like fingers to dig a hole into the wallpaper, and dragged its hand down to make the impression of a door.

Harry’s scar suddenly flared. He clapped a hand to it, groaning. The puppet looked at him for a moment but then leaned into him and pressed a finger to his scar as the burning cooled to a warm buzzing sensation. Harry hummed quietly in content and the puppet nodded, satisfied, and turned back to the damage in the wallpaper.

It chimed again and pointed at the short line of torn wallpaper. Harry nodded, bringing his hand to the impression and felt around it. Yes, there was a door frame! He wiggled his fingers into the hole and slowly—as to not damage himself—dragged down until he was kneeling and it was reaching the floor. Then he ran his hands gently across the wall and found a little sink in it, guessing that might’ve been where the doorknob had been. Heart beating faster in anticipation, Harry dug his fingers in until the paper ripped and he had ahold of the door from the other side.

He yanked at it and it came open with a loud riiip! Harry pulled away, eyes wide as he struggled to control his breathing.

This was it. The end of it all. He stepped inside, his scar beginning to burn once again...

He saw... He screamed... He _remembered.._.

_Harry went past the door that had the music of “My Grandfather’s Clock” coming from inside it and the yellow rabbit squeezed tighter onto Harry’s shoulder and it was starting to hurt. They went passed a steel door that had caution tape on the bottom and they were at a door that was slightly open._

_“Close your eyes, little one! It’s a surprise!” Said the yellow rabbit in a strange voice. Harry obediently closed his eyes shut and went in before the rabbit, almost slipping onto his butt from the water that he’d suddenly stepped on._

_He heard the door close and it locked with a loud click and Harry’s heart started going faster. Something was wrong. He wanted to open his eyes._

_“Can I open my eyes now, Mr Rabbit?” He asked tentatively, his voice shaking as feat set in._

_The rabbit laughed a mean laugh. “Go ahead!” Harry did and was silenced by what he saw. Five little kids lay slumped next to each other and blood was everywhere. Their guts were coming out of their bodies and they were really pale. Then he saw familiar brown curly hair._

_“Hermione!” Harry screamed. He heard the yellow rabbit laughing loudly as he ran to his new friend and shook her shoulders, but her head only rolled back to reveal wide open eyes. But they couldn’t see anything. She would never see or breathe or laugh again. Her mouth was open too, stretched wide by a silent scream._

_Harry whirled around to face the yellow rabbit. “You... You monster! You hurt my friends! They’re DEAD!” And then his eyes widened._

_“Are you going to kill me too?”_

_The yellow rabbit nodded, reaching behind and pulling something from the jaw of the rabbit and the top part lifted off with a click, and Harry could now see his friend’s murderer’s face. He had dark brown hair and bright blue eyes and looked like an older version of Harry._

_“Who are you?” Harry demanded, his lip wobbling. He was going to fight until he either died or the bad man was gone!_

_“William.” The man answered._

_“You won’t kill me, William!” Harry said in determination. William laughed, lifting an eyebrow. “Are you sure about that, little one?”_

_Then he pulled a knife out and it looked like one of the butcher knives his mum would use to chop vegetables in the kitchen. And it was coated in dried blood. Harry gasped, and started backing away as the bad man came closer._

_But he was cornered. He saw a way out under the man’s arm and ducked, breaking for it. But the man was stronger and Harry screamed when he grabbed him and pushed him to the floor. Harry flailed his limbs, screaming with tears running down his face as he faced death for the first time._

_He wheezed for breath when the knife stabbed him in the chest and it hurt a lot because it went through his ring age, breaking the bones inside him. It was pulled out with a icky sound and blood came up his throat and, vengefully, he spat it in the man’s face. The man wiped it away and growled, raising the knife and plunging it into Harry’s chest again and again._

_Blood was seeping into his clothes and pooling on the floor, hot and warm and sticky. Harry closed his eyes and could hardly breathe. He couldn’t move and was very still. It felt like something was smothering him. The man got off of him and stood up, breathing hard._

_“You deserve this, you little brat.” He snapped._

_Harry didn’t say anything. There was nothing to say. He was dying._

_Eventually the man left, putting the head of the yellow rabbit back to cover his face and going through the door, closing and locking it behind him._

_Harry lay there, his wheezes getting shorter and quieter with every second that passed, until his eyes closed, his breathing and heart slowed and he fell into the unending darkness for good._

_Harry was startled out of the bleak darkness by the chimes of “My Grandfather’s Clock” that were getting louder as the source got closer. He looked around with only moving his eyes and saw that the animatronics were in the room but the bodies were not. The animatronics were covered in blood and guts were all over the place. But there was one robot that looked like a yellow bear and it didn’t have any eyes._

_Harry didn’t try to move his head as he looked around so when he heard the door unlock and open, his remaining breath hitched in fear. But it wasn’t the man he met, it was a strange creature with a white mask, purple tears, rosy cheeks and a wide empty smile that belonged to a skinny black body with stripes on its arm and legs and it wore big white buttons._

_He twitched, but a keen of pain left his lips as the motion caused him immense pain._

_The creature made a shushing motion and Harry reluctantly quieted. It then took his face into its hands (that had only three claw-like fingers) and pressed its mouth against his forehead, where a sharp pain burst from inside his head and he whimpered, closing his eyes._

_He opened them after he realized the pain had stopped. But started when he was looking at his own mangled body, eyes open but unseeing. Was in the creature’s body, seeing through its eyes? Suddenly there was a voice that sounded like it was right next to him and a little girl said, “Shh, it’s okay.”_

_“Who are you?” Harry wailed._

_“My name is Charlotte. But you can call me Charlie. What’s your name?”_

_“H-Harry. Hi, C-Charlie.”_

_“I’m going to do my best to give you life again...” Charlie explained, but Harry interrupted by asking hopefully, “Are you bringing me back to life?”_

_The creature shook its head, which jarred him because it felt like he was shaking his head too! “No,” Charlie said sadly, “I can’t. The bad man put the other kids into the suits and I’m giving them life through the robots. But their spirits are trapped in them like we’re trapped in the Puppet. I’m really sorry Harry but we’re not alive anymore.”_

_“So I won’t see my mum and dad ever again?” Harry whispered, feeling tears leaking from his eyes._

_“I’m sorry.” Charlie said._

_Harry began to cry. And as he cried, Charlie took ahold of the strings, so to speak, and went over to the door and down the hall to where the man was still putting together another animatronic to put Harry into. But Charlie was going to avoid that so she secretly and silently picked out some robotic parts to put into a spare cardboard box. When she was done, she went back to the room where Harry’s body lay and pulled out the robotic parts._

_“What’re you doing?” Little Harry asked, sniffling. She could imagine he was wiping his nose as he calmed down._

_“I’m helping you by making you into a robot. Like Chica, Freddy, Bonnie and Foxy but not an animal.”_

_“Oh.” Said Harry. “Will it make me alive again?”_

_“No.” Charlie said. She pulled out what looked like a little circular disk with a little red light that wasn’t on. “I’m going to put this inside you so people can think you’re alive.”_

_“But that’s mean! That’s a lie!” Harry exclaimed._

_“It’s the only way I can help you.” Charlie explained patiently. Shed already helped the other souls into the robot suits of the animals, and though she was s little new to this, she knew what to do. “It’s better if you don’t watch this.”_

_“Why?”_

_“Because I’m going to be replacing your bones with metal and that means cutting you open.”_

_Harry quickly retreated into his own little world and Charlie, satisfied, set to work._

_Harry came back after what seemed like forever and saw his body still bloody and broken. But he saw that the metal parts were gone and he knew his body was now a robot. Also there was funny lightning bolt on his forehead. He didn’t ask about that. He felt like that needed to be left alone._

_Charlie had already put a “life” inside the little circular disk she had shown Harry and the robot him would be waking up soon. She made sure he would never remember this until it was the right time._

_She picked up Harry’s body and carried it to a little open space where people were nearby, looking for the missing kids. There was a shout of joy and Charlie quickly hid from the humans as a red headed mother ran to the now “breathing” body of Harry and he moved, it was identical to a living human boy._

_“That’s my mum!” Harry squealed._

_“She’s very pretty.” Charlie complimented._

_Harry watched as his mum carried the robot him to the ambulance and felt tears welling in his eyes. He felt replaced. His mum would forget him and he would be all alone._

_“Harry, you’re never going home, but you’ll never be alone. You have us.”_

_“Okay. I understand.”_


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of Harry’s story...

**Chapter Six**

Harry’s eyes snapped open and with a gasp, he sat upright, grabbing his chest as phantom pain coursed through it. He reached under his uniform shirt and felt the scars that were fresh, but not bleeding. They were open and gaping, but thankfully painless. He felt his scar and it was gaping but not bleeding like his wounds.

He turned and saw the Puppet watching him. “Charlie!” He breathed. The Puppet nodded. And then the shock set in. “Oh God. I died. I’m not even real! How is this working?” The Puppet tapped her chest. Harry’s hand flew to his chest and morbidly curious, he dug his hand into one of the stab wounds and his quickly found a small hard disk right in between his endoskeleton rib cage. The disk. The disk that kept him working and running like a good robotic boy.

Suddenly there was a crash from outside the room and a loud curse. Harry’s interest was piqued and he stood shakily, feeling like a newborn, much to his embarrassment, and peeked into the hallway. And gasped in momentary fear before it turned into the unending desire for revenge. The Puppet stayed hidden.

The middle-aged familiar man was poking his head into the office, cursing and muttering all the while. “He’s not in the office!”

Harry’s eyes widened. He _knew that voice_. Tom Riddle—or rather William Afton! He figured it was an disguise to hide his real is with. Smart, but not too much. Harry watched and waited for William—his killer (God, it was unbelievable that he’d had several talks with his murderer and lived through it!) to leave the hallway so he could get the bloody fuck away from the nightmare that was the extra room.

He reached the open steel door of the office he’d spent his nights in and saw the Golden Freddy peeking out from the other side. Harry must’ve made a noise because the bear turned to him and shushed him.

“Cassidy?” Harry whispered. The bear gave a jerky nod and returned to watching their killer. Harry stepped silently into the dining hall with the Puppet following just as silently. He met Cassidy at the first table, but Harry made his way to the animatronics upstage. Their eyes zeroed in on either him or Charlie and Harry gave a weak smile.

“I have a plan, okay?” He whispered to his other murdered friends. “When the bad man comes back, I want you to block him.”

They all nodded their heads as footsteps neared from William’s office and Harry straightened, ready to meet his reaper.

William Afton stepped into the light and coincidentally, as Harry moved along with William’s steps as they watched each other, the murderer stepped in front of the robots, back facing them. The animatronics on the stage suddenly stepped from the spotlight and had him cornered on all four sides: Bonnie on his right, Chica on his left, Freddy from behind him, and Harry face-to-face.

“William Afton.” Harry stated.

William’s eyes widened. “How?” He demanded.

Harry smirked. “Research. If I’d seen a picture of you on the Web, I would’ve done something much different. But, memories help too.”

It took a moment for that for William to process. “Ah,” he grinned smugly, “you do remember! Do you remember your pitiful cries for help? You pathetic determination to live? The sound of my knife slicing into your body over and over again? How your heart slowly, oh so slowly, stopped beating? Do you...”

“SHUT UP!” Harry shouted, clenching his fists.

William chuckled darkly. “Hit a nerve, have I?” He pulled out a very familiar knife and raised it high, lunging for Harry.

“Charlie!” It was a summons.

William was thrown back into the stage with a loud crash from the sudden blockage from the spirits of five of the seven murdered children, all wispy white with black tears running down their faces and open mouths in empty, silent screams. The five animatronics were fallen, slumped on the floor, deactivated after many years of abuse.

They stood beside Harry, glaring with revenge and anger. Hermione, Ron, Fritz, and Jeremy stood with each other, heads held high.

William stood and let out a cry when he saw the ghosts of his victims and stood, brandishing his knife, face pale.

“Stay away! Don’t come any closer!”

He suddenly froze for a moment and then bolted for his office, Harry and his friends giving chase. All of them ended up in his spacious office and Harry grimly smiled when he saw William putting on the Spring Bonnie suit that’d he used so long ago.

He stood, a bit clumsily and laughed. But the spirits didn’t move. Harry felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see the Puppet. It was looking at him and Harry instantly knew what to do.

_Let go._

His robotic body dropped and his spirit shone the brightest of them all. William gasped. Harry had no eyes but had black tears just like the others and a gaping mouth in which no one would hear him scream.

His voice boomed and echoed as he spoke. “I am the one you should not have killed. We know who are friends are and you are not one of them. And you...” Harry raised a hand to point at William, “Will pay the consequences of your failure.”

He lunged with a shriek that would only be heard once in the living world and shoved both hands into the suit, snapping the springlocks.

Harry watched as William was impaled and met his fate. Blood poured from the holes of the suit and the bad man only made very quiet and weak gurgling sounds as he lay on the floor in a heap, dying slowly and painfully.

And soon he was dead.

Harry turned to the children who’s mouths had gone from gaping to smiling. “The nightmare is over. Soon we’ll be set free.”

One by one the children hugged Harry and when Hermione was last, he knelt and looked her in the eyes. “I’m glad I met you that day, Mione.” He whispered, “I missed you all those years but you will be with me in the happiest place we’ll go to and be with the others too!”

Hermione nodded and hugged one last time before fading as well. Once alone with the Puppet, he turned to her and smiled. “Are you going with me?”

Charlie shook her head. “Not yet. There’s another story waiting to be told.”

Harry nodded. “See ya then Charlie. Thank you for being my light in the darkness.”

Charlie nodded. Harry closed his eyes and he finally felt at peace. He would be with his parents and his friends. As he faded, he could hear his mum calling him.

_“Harry! You’re finally here! Come with your dad and I! We have all the time in the world!”_

_“I’m here, Mum! I’ve got some friends too!”_


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new beginning.

Chapter Seven

...

 **HARRY JAMES POTTER:** DISABLE: OFF

 **HARRY JAMES POTTER:** AUTOMATIC: ON

**REBOOTING...**

**LOGIN:** GIVE_LIFE (DISK_1983_)

**HARRY JAMES POTTER:**

\- MEMORY_FILE_1987

\- MEMORY_FILE_1988

\- MEMORY_FILE_1989

\- MEMORY_FILE_1990

\- MEMORY_FILE_1991

\- MEMORY_FILE_1992

\- MEMORY_FILE_1993

\- MEMORY_FILE_1994

\- MEMORY_FILE_1995

\- MEMORY_FILE_1996

\- MEMORY_FILE_1997

 **COMPLETE:** HAPPIEST DAY

 **MISSION:** SISTER LOCATION

**REBOOTING...**

**SUCCESSFUL.**

Harry James Potter opened his eyes. Sat up and saw the carnage that was William Afton. Standing, he left the office and left the building. He hopped into the car and drove away.

Next stop: Afton Robotics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be a stand-alone fic, but I haven’t decided yet.

**Author's Note:**

> The beginning of a story I spent almost a week working on! It’s already completed (well, in my writing app, it is) and I’m very proud of it! Took a lot of thinking! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!


End file.
